sae_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Malaysia WiFi service
Malaysia is a nice country to travel. While travelling, you'll film some elevators and other videos, including nice photos and will upload to Facebook, YouTube, Instagram and your love ones via WeChat, Whatsapp, LINE, etc. Here's the list of WiFi you can upload. Unencrypted WiFi Unencrypted WiFi can be found on most public pay WiFi or free WiFi with limited speed, quota or time limit. Some WiFi in hotels which may limit only 1 user per room. Most of unencrypted WiFi required visit the login page first to use the internet. Some WiFi required to enter the information. Some WiFi need to enter the username and password which can get it at hotels. Some WiFi required enter the PIN printed on the receipt when you order some food. Some WiFi only required just visit the login page, tick "I accept terms and conditions" and hit accept or login button to begin online without paying anything. Some WiFi requires to pay the service and get a small piece of paper or login card to get using the WiFi. Here's a list of free and pay WiFi in Malaysia: Rieki WiFi and Printing service It's a vending machine which mostly can be found in selected malls within Malaysia such as AEON and Tesco. The machine which is built-in WiFi, charger (no problem if you want take a peep stop for charging your phone if your battery is low before continue to film the next elevator) for micro USB (current and older Android phone), USB type-C (newer Android phone), lightning (iPhone 5 and above) and 30 pin (iPhone 4s and earlier) and photo printing machine which needs to pay for the service. To print your photo from your phone to the machine, you need an Android 4.4.2 and above/iOS 10 and above with WiFi (must connect to the machine) and follow the instructions. * RM1- 30 minutes * RM2- 60 minutes * RM5- 180 minutes UPDATE: As of 1/1/2019, this machine is no longer available within the mall. Some place have been replace by other company. It is a short live company for internet and printing service. wifi@unifi (before as TM WiFi) Malaysia's first fixed cable phone, internet and IPTV in the country. Now, it is known as Unifi as of 16 January 2018 due to rebranding from Streamyx, Webe/P1 Wimax and Hypp TV. Even TM WiFi (free and pay WiFi). Before, everyone needs to buy a TM WiFi card which sells at retail store. Since 2016, it begins to give free internet 1mbps for 30 minutes per day while TM Streamyx and Unifi users enjoy 500mb/day up to 4mbps (for Streamyx up to 4mbps based on their cable internet subscription while Unifi up to 4mbps @ 500mb/day). Since 2017, it change it's internet usage policy to 500mb/day @ 1mbps for free (unless you pay for unlimited service). Since rebranding, Telekom Malaysia gives free access to all users (Unifi and non Unifi users) without any limit with capped speed at 1mbps download and 384kbps upload. Update: when it's introduced their brand new login method which used email as our WiFi ID and login PIN which provided in ifoundit app, the speed has upgraded up to 4mbps download speed and up to 1mbps upload speed. No need subscription fee needed. But required to login via browser to begins to use free internet WiFi or use ifoundit app on your Android/iOS smartphone or tablet. As for now, it is currently free for all Unifi and non Unifi users. In the future, you gonna to pay 10sen/hour to use it's service. Note: upload videos has been speed up to 1mbps upload speed. If your video is about 450mb size, your upload takes about 1 hour to complete. Take note ya! While download speed is 3mbps (that's 375kb/s to download). If you take a bit longer time in malls or within 'wifi@unifi' WiFi coverage, its worth to wait. And also note that if too much users use the same WiFi, connection is very slow and not worth to wait. It's recommended back to hotel, cafe, restaurant or your house to upload your videos directly or via mobile data, if you have enough data quota or if you subscribe to video and music streaming plan (like Celcom and Digi). Coverage Currently, Wifi@Unifi have over 12,000 place within Malaysia. For indoors, it have coverage up to 30 meters radius while outdoors up to 100 meters radius. WIFI KOMUNITI/Kampung Tanpa Wayar 1 Malaysia The WiFi has been made by MCMC and can be found in rural area. To sign up, you need to enter your information like IC card or passport number, races, religion, address (based on your IC card/passport) and your name, username and password. The internet speed may vary (normally 384kbps-700kbps, depend on distance and user). The maximum distance is up to 100 meters from the WiFi tower. Speed has been increased up to 2mbps download speed with 512kbps upload speed depend on how many user and distance. Please note that WIFI KOMUNITI/Kampung Tanpa Wayar 1 Malaysia uses satellite internet to provide free internet in rural areas while urban areas uses ADSL based internet. You might experience game lag due to high ping (>500ms) in rural areas. Speed still remain as I mentioned. Penang Free WiFi Penang Free WiFi is a free WiFi from REDtone. The WiFi have a speed up to 3mbps at 1560 free WiFi hotspots. For new users, you need to enter your name, username, phone number (Malaysian phone number only) and password. For existing users, just enter your username and password. When login, you'll see ads first for 15 seconds and then begins online. Tesco WiFi Tesco has now offer a free WiFi. For without Tesco Clubcard member, you can access for free for 30 minutes while people with Tesco Clubcard member can access as long as 1 hour. The WiFi mostly located in food court area. AEON Mall WiFi AEON Mall have a free WiFi service for those who owned AEON member card. It gives 2 hours of internet for free. Just present the member card at the customer service counter and they give the login code. The WiFi was located at customer service counter and every escalator (both up and down) within the supermarket in the mall. Hotel WiFi Most high end hotels (even some mid and low end hotels) are unencrypted. But only guest can use the WiFi for free. Non guest usually not allowed to use the hotel WiFi unless you check in to their hotels. The login ticket will mostly last up to 24 hours. Some hotel WiFi are unencrypted and straight away surf the web for free without hotel WiFi login page. Senn Elevators Free WiFi Since July 2018, Senn Elevators begins temporary free WiFi at certain areas in Malaysia. It is on-the-go moving free WiFi across the city powered by his own mobile data connection (and sometimes hook up to some WiFi). Speed up to 20mbps (depend on area or WiFi he hook up). KFC WiFi It is a free WiFi. Only for those who buy some food or drinks at KFC. After paying your food and drinks, you'll get a WiFi access code printed on receipt. Starbucks WiFi It is a free WiFi as well. Unlike KFC WiFi, you just need to put some personal information before able to login to the internet. McDonalds WiFi Same as Starbucks WiFi. If existing phone have already put in some personal information, you're able to get online by visiting the web portal, click login and you're done. If first time sign in need to put personal information first before login. Encrypted WiFi Encrypted WiFi is a WiFi which required a password to use it (mainly, WPA, WPA2, WEP, etc). You can use the service until the owner has changed their password. Password can be found when check-in the hotels, in hotel rooms, restaurant (mostly on the wall and cashier), cafe (mostly on the wall or cashier) and some food court. If you can't find the password, try ask them for WiFi password if you saw a 'WiFi' sticker on wall or cashier. If they say 'NO', just say 'OK' in a polite way. If you're lucky, you will enjoy the internet (up to 100mbps, some place only). Since mid 2017, most hotels, restaurants, food courts and cafes in Malaysia (urban areas and some small towns) begins to change from Streamyx to Unifi service for faster speed and lower latency up to 100mbps due to extend it's fibre optic network within Malaysia. Don't expect all place use fibre optic or fast internet connections. Network providers Most of hotels use cable internet network from Telekom Malaysia under Unifi or Streamyx while most of restaurants or cafes use either cable (like Telekom Malaysia's Unifi or Streamyx) or wireless (like Yes 4G's 2mbps Yes Fiz 2).